Such Is The Life
by Hologram Love
Summary: Hermione saw something that made her cry. Harry comes to the rescue of course. Confessions are made. It's H/Hr and sappy too! What more can you possibly want?


Ohohoho! I wrote a fanfic! H/Hr is my current fandom. I know I'm late but hey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and the such and such series. If I did, would Harry marry Ginny? Would I let Hermione marry Ron? No!

The song is **Tell Me Where it Hurts - MYMP**

* * *

Fresh tears flowed silently from the hazel eyes of a brown-haired woman bearing the name Hermione Jane Granger. She sat in the farthest corner of the library where no normal student even dare venture, a gigantic book in hand. She didn't even bother reading the words as her vision is blurred with warm tears.

The reason for crying is because of a certain Ronald Billius Weasley. She witnessed a shameless act between her four-month boyfriend and with a dorm mate; Lavender Brown earlier this morning while Hermione was out doing her Head Girl duties. She saw them in a broom cupboard; Ronald's knees haphazardly placed in between Lavender's thighs, his hands roamed her body as he kissed her with a passion Hermione never knew _existed._

It was then and there her heart partially shattered. She took ten points from Gryffindor and dangerously asked Ron to not to talk to her unless she does so first. She turned around and walked hastily towards the library.

And here she sits as pristine tears flowed once again. She shut the book tight for fear of splotching the words and out of sheer frustration. She didn't even bother analyzing the purely moronic situation concerning her _ex-boyfriend_ and roommate.

"Hermione?" She heard a deep voice lined with concern and immediately realized who it was.

"H-Harry?" She whispered, not bothering to wipe the tears from her pale face.

Harry Potter; the boy-who-lived-and-killed-the-Dark-Lord sat on the chair beside his favourite witch and casually wiped her tears away with a calloused thumb. He then pulled her into a warm, gentle embrace, one that Ron will never be capable off.

"Calm down Mione." He whispered against her ear as he drew lazy circles on her lower back. "I talked to Ron for you."

She lifted a suspecting brow. "You just _'talked'_ to Ron?"

Harry laughed. "Fine, I hexed him."

Hermione smiled. She knew the reason but asked nonetheless. "Whatever for?"

He stared at her in utter disbelief. "You should know by now! No man or woman will escape Harry Potter, the Chosen One and Defeater of the Dark Lord's mercy after hurting his favourite person ever!" He exclaimed with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

It was then they realized that they're still in the library. Madame Pince came waltzing in and without a word threw them out of the library.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked towards the Great Hall, Harry jogging behind her to keep up.

"I'm sorry Mione." He said, catching up to her.

"I wouldn't forgive you but since you hexed Ronald for me, you're forgiven." She said with a smile as they walked towards the Black Lake.

* * *

They sat on an overly huge stump side by side, facing the magnificent lake. The wind blew gently, lifting Hermione's brown curls slightly, the scent of cinnamon and tea assaulted Harry's senses. He sneaked a peak towards his bookworm of a friend who has a tear lingering in her hazel eyes.

"Does it hurt…?" He asked silently.

Hermione smiled a sad smile. "Not that much. I just can't stand cheating of any kind, after all."

_Why is that sad look in your eyes  
Why are you crying?  
Tell me now, tell me now  
Tell me, why you're feelin' this way  
I hate to see you so down, oh baby!_

Her eyes widened as she heard Harry sing. It's not everyday after all. He looked up at her, emerald eyes shining with joy and slight embarrassment. She urged him to continue, her gaze unwavering from him.

_Is it your heart  
Oh, that's breakin' all in pieces  
Makin' you cry  
Makin' you feel blue  
Is there anything that I can do_

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
Yes, I'll do my best to make the tears all go away  
Just tell me where it hurts  
Now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
Oh and if you let me stay  
I'll love all of the hurt away_

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. Harry stopped, his heart thumping nervously against his ribs. What did he say? Does he suck at singing that much? What should he do? Hug her? Apologize? What?!

"Thank you Harry…" She said.

He sighed in relief. "No problem. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Do you mean it…?"

"Every single word."

Hermione grinned at him and tackled him in to a fierce hug which he returned with the same intensity. He stared in her chocolate eyes and felt his heart and stomach do cartwheels he never deemed possible. Same goes for her. His emerald green eyes never shone with such love before, and that's when her instincts took over.

She met her lips with his in a sweet kiss. He sat in a mild shock, but kissed back nonetheless. His left hand went to her lower back as his right hand met hers and their fingers wove together, as if made for each other.

Harry's heart did another flip as he felt her tongue touch his lips, sending waves of something he did not know. He opened his mouth and from there onwards, she won him over.

He regrettably pulled away to look at her blush-stricken face. She smiled that doesn't seem to be in a seductive manner but Harry was seduced anyway.

Hermione then realized what she did and she stared at Harry in shock, covering her lips with her free hand. She savoured the feeling of his soft lips against hers before coming back to her self.

"I-I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. "I-it was a mistake!"

Harry's heart felt like it was being Crucio'd. "I-it is?" He managed to choke out.

"Yes it is! Don't you have Ginny?"

"We broke up last weekend." Harry said bluntly.

Her eyes widened. "R-really…?"

He simply sighed. "It's obvious I don't mean that much to you… So just so you know, I'm in love with you, way before Ron was. I just didn't say anything because for fear of Voldemort using you against me but now he's gone... I'm sorry Hermione…" And he began to walk away.

She froze. Her best friend is in love with her. No, not Ron for he is dead to her. Now the million dollar question is… Is she?

Of course she is! Why else would she sat through thick and thin, worrying non-stop about him every summer and the will to stay by his side forever, if possible. No, not '_if possible_', she will, not even Death itself can stop her. That's why she stood up and ran towards the place where she knows he's at.

* * *

Harry sat on the stands of the Quidditch pitch and sighed. A gentle breeze blew and he shivered slightly. He still felt her lips against his, and he doubts that he'll ever forget the feel of it. He stood up and took a deep breath…

"I WILL NOT KISS ANOTHER WOMAN EXCEPT FOR HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice echoed across the entire pitch, and a flock of crow flew in alarm. He took another deep breath…

"I VOW NOT TO KISS ANOTHER WOMAN FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE BECAUSE I FEAR OF FORGETTING THE FEEL OF HER WONDERFUL LIPS AGAINST MINE!!"

He breathed heavily, not a care in the world. He sat back down and he felt someone approach him.

"H-Hermione!" He exclaimed, a blush blanketing his cheeks.

An amused smirk is evident on her face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I… Err… Well… That is… Uh…" He mumbled incoherently, waving his hand as if to say something.

"That's a sweet thing to say Harry but… Don't you think that's a little too much?" She asked, sitting beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Not if it's for you…" He murmured.

"Oh Harry… I'm sorry! I was just surprised that you felt the same way!" Hermione exclaimed.

"T-the same way? Then that means…"

"Yes Harry! I'm in love with you too!" She squealed, a very un-Hermione-like reaction, and enveloped Harry in a bone-crushing hug.

He blinked. _What?!_ If this is a Slytherin playing a damn prank on him, he'd hex her without hesitating.

"Are you really Hermione...?" He asked sullenly, playing with the hem of her sleeve. She lifted a confused brow.

"Why do you ask? If course I'm Hermione! Scared that I might be someone else who drank a Hermione-infused Polyjuice potion and playing a stupid prank on you?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"Oh you're my Hermione alright!" Harry laughed.

"So, what do you think you're doing, vowing to have a life of celibacy?"

"Well... Not exactly pure celibacy... Only if I can't have you." He explained.

Oh isn't that sweet? "You don't have to worry about that Harry." Hermione said with a smile that made Weasley Wizard Wheezes fireworks explode at the pit of his stomach. "Because I'm in love with you too."

His eyes widened. "O-oh... Are you just saying that...? Am I just a rebound relationship?"

"Heavens no!" She exclaimed. She turned her gaze towards the setting sun. The clouds are tainted a bright pink and orange, calming both their senses. At least for now.

"Then what am I Hermione? What am I to you? Tell me... Since when were you surely in love with me?" He asked urgency in his voice. He stared with such passion that the love for him that was buried deep within Hermione flared.

"You're my best friend, Harry James Potter..." Hermione began, "My saviour, my confidante, the only person that makes me go crazy yet sane, the only person who can dry my tears, no matter the reason, the person who can read my mind while I can read theirs, the person that if I lose, I wouldn't know what to do with my whole entire life... I can't remember a time when you weren't in my life..."

She sniffed. "I'm not sure when I started loving you with all my worth. The realization just came running from around the corner and smacked me hard on the chest during the quest to save Sirius."

Harry held her hand, the warmth flowed from his body and she felt her heart being filled up. His heart is like an eternal-flowing glass; love being the water that overflows and fills the empty glasses around him, and tries his best to repair the cracked ones with his smile.

"And the questions right back at you Harry." She said with a smile. "What am I to you, and since when did I receive the honour of being the love of your life?"

"You're a million things to me Hermione; I don't want to list them now. But I _knew_ I was in love with you when you were Petrified. You don't know how much that incident scared me to death..." He whispered. "I honestly wanted to tell you during our Fourth year but... The stress just got to me." Harry looked into the windows of Hermione's soul. "Why did you date Ron?"

"Because I really thought that I lost all my chances in ever getting you. You dated Ginny after all."

He shrugged. "I thought my feelings for you were abnormal so I tried to distract myself. Remember the week before I finally asked Ginny out?"

She laughed. "Oh yes! You were always off on your own little world, staring off to space and... Always... Staring... At me...?" She trailed off.

Harry nodded grimly. "That's when I was considering asking you out... But then I saw how began acting around Ron... I just..."

He was enveloped in a warm embrace by the lovely woman beside him. "Don't worry, what's done is done. No use regretting what could've happened when _right now_ is where we want to be." She whispered. By now, the sun has completely set and the moon began its dynamic entrance.

"I honestly, seriously, ultimately, totally, freakishly love you, Hermione." He whispered, gazing at the full moon just above the goal hoops. The only celestial body that humans traveled upon looks like it's an arm's reach away. He lifted his arm to reach for it, just as Hermione did the same.

Their hands touch, as soon as a shooting star erupted from the sky.

"I want to be with Hermione forever."

"I want to be with Harry forever."

They glanced at each other, as if the magnetic force from the moon pulled their lips together in a form of showing off their eternal love for each other.

The two blissful Gryffindors walked back to the castle they call home, the spaces between their fingers filled by the person they are, in all actuality, meant to be with in the first place. Neither hidden force from above nor man-made destruction will ever tear true love apart; such as the one Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have.


End file.
